1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to furniture and in particular to a multipurpose furniture article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,432 of Benjamin Stopek, a convertible toy cradle and crib for a doll is shown as adapted for use selectively as a cradle or as a crib. The article includes pivotally mounted legs which, when the article is used as a cradle, are folded against the bottom wall of the article. When the legs are unfolded and extended, they provide a raised position of the article for effectively simulating and permitting use of the article as a crib.
In Design Patent 214,124, Percy E. Grooms shows a combined portable crib and compartmented storage container.
In Design Patent 207,302 of Robert Lerner, a portable collapsible crib is illustrated.
In U.S. Pat. 2,720,253, John E. Turner shows a knockdown article of furniture wherein different panel portions are interlocked by cooperating slots and tongue portions.
In Design Patent 236,767, John W. McKelvey shows a cradle having heart-shaped portions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,040 of Earl M. Haulter, a carrying device for a doll and cradle is shown to include a pair of elements adapted to rest on the shoulders of the user of the device and mount a receptacle member removable thereto.